


Cravings

by TheNumberFour



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNumberFour/pseuds/TheNumberFour
Summary: Lotor does his best to fulfill Allura's pregnancy cravings





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with inspiration these days (explaining the lack of updates on my other lotura fics) but I managed to write out this little drabbly one-shot! Hope you all enjoy!

Lotor was shaken awake quite harshly one night.

“Darling…” Allura’s hushed, innocent voice betrayed the sheer force she had used to disturb him only moments prior. “I’m hungry.”

Lotor cracked open one eye and glanced down at her. She was clutching his arm, snuggled as close to him as possible. Her crystal blue eyes were wide and pleading.

“What would you have me do about that at,” he leaned over and checked the clock on the bedside table, “three in the morning, love?”

“Go down to the kitchens and fetch me some gallywigs?” Lotor didn’t move. She pressed her lips to his cheek, then nuzzled his ear with her nose before whispering, “Please?”

It was hard to say no to that. Lotor extricated himself from her grip, wondering why in the world Allura would want such a spicy fruit at such an hour.

By the time he returned with her request, she was fast asleep.

 

Lotor got an explanation for her strange request a few days later, when Allura found him during one of his training sessions in the simulation room. His training simulation stopped abruptly partway through and would not restart at his command. Moments later, Allura entered, flanked by Coran.

Coran stayed by the door while Allura made her way over to where Lotor stood, toweling off the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead and shoulders while he fought the simulation droids. As she approached, he noted her red-rimmed eyes and ruddy, puffy cheeks and wrinkled his brow in concern.

“Allura? What is it? What’s wrong?” He said, dropping the towel to the bench beside him.

She shook her head, smiling, eyes glistening with more tears. “Nothing. Nothing’s ever been more _right_ , darling.”

He cocked his head to the side, confused.

“Remember when I woke you the other night for gallywigs?” Lotor nodded. “I may have a better explanation for my behavior now.” He still wasn’t following. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, and he snapped to awareness.

“You’re… you’re pregnant?” He said, voice riddled with disbelief. She bit her lip and nodded, then shrieked as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around joyfully.

“You’re pregnant!” He cried, bringing her face up to his own for a kiss. When he pulled away, he noticed that his own eyes were burning and his  face was wet with his own tears.

“I never thought… never thought I’d be a father.” He said, burying his face in the hair atop her head. She smelled like flowers. “The mages always said that hybrids couldn’t –”

“Well, you certainly managed.” Allura said into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to herself and their child.

 

“Lotor.”

“Mmmph.” The Galran Emperor threw an arm over his face and turned away.

“Darling.”

“Yes, my love?” He says, clearly trying to be more cheerful for his pregnant wife in the face of being awoken in the middle of the night.

“Cookies?”

“Shall I just bring up the whole kitchen for you to save time?” He joked, eyes still closed. After she didn’t respond, he heard sniffles. He’d upset her, and that surely got him awake.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, Lotor…” She blubbered. “You were sleeping and you looked so _beautiful and peaceful and perfect_ and I was just so hungry I-I-I-”

He sat up, pulling her into his chest. “No, no, Allura. I was joking, it’s quite alright.” He tilted his chin upward to press a kiss to her nose. “I’ll grab some cookies for you, darling. I’ll be right back.” Her eyes brightened as if she hadn’t been crying at all.

“Thank you!”

And as always, when he returned with her snack, she was fast asleep. He left them on her bedside table, though, from her craving track record, he doubted she’d want the same snack twice.

 

“Lotor.”

“Hmm?”

“Wake up.”

“What do you have a taste for now, my love?” She nuzzled into his chest, pressing kisses to the bare skin there.

“You.”

He was now extremely aware of her hand, trailing down below the waistband of his pants.

“Oh, love, you know it’s difficult for me to  refuse a proposition like tha- _at_ ,” he said, just as she reached his member, wrapping lithe fingers around it and tracing its ridged length, “but can we perhaps wait until the morning?”

“No.” And he could tell from her tone that her word on this matter was _law._

He pulled her in for a lazy kiss, murmuring, “As… you… wish…” in between every press of his lips to hers. Lotor’s hand strayed low, caressing her expanded belly before snaking down lower. Hitching up the hem of her nightgown to find that she hadn’t elected to wear undergarments to bed that night. _Little minx._

He took care to focus on her lower half. Though her breasts had also become tantalizingly larger in preparation for the baby, he needed to be careful not to cause her to stain her clothes. She’d wept for three vargas after staining one of her gowns, and that was an episode he’d attempt to avoid while half asleep.

She released his cock and he laid her back gently, kneeling over her and taking care not to jostle her belly. He trailed kisses from her jawline, peppering gently through the valley of her breasts, still clothed, and then paused at her bump. He lifted the nightgown up over it and pressed gentle, adoring kisses to the very place where the child – _his_ child, _their_ child – grew before continuing lower and finally settling at the apex of her thighs.

“Mm, Lotor, _yes,_ ” she groaned when his tongue flicked out at her nub. He suckled her clit and pressed inside her with a long finger, curling it toward him in that way he knew she liked. Suddenly she made a choked sound. It was something he hadn’t heard from her before, but it certainly wasn’t the first new thing that her pregnancy had introduced him to. He ceased in his ministrations and propped himself up on his elbows to see her face over her swollen stomach.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth hung open, and she produced the sound once more: a snore. She had fallen asleep yet again as he fulfilled another of her cravings.

 

Lotor had a craving of his own now: a cold shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like! Comments give me life!  
> Come follow me on tumblr too so we can fangirl about various things! thenumberfour.tumblr.com


End file.
